Hunted in Wastelands,Nowhere to run
by TurnerCorps01
Summary: Semi AU-ish (Based on the minigame Fallout Shelter).A village of survivors got raided by a group of demonic mutant-cultist known as ey raid and capture woman to enslave them for unknown reason.A boy escaped from their brutal attack and met a mysterious woman camped.How will this boy survive?This story will follow his adventure


**December ,22** **th** **2122 (Winter Season)**

 **Nuclear fallout land 2000 hours**

 **Kyle Northrop**

* * *

*Pant*Pant*Pant

I kept on running away as fast I could from those unknown wasteland kept capturing survivors from everywhere and enslave them for whatever reason God only village got targeted by them one night at winter and here I am running away as fast as I could.

"Shit!He got away!Come 's go back and get the girls"

Seemed I lost those raiders.I hid between the frozen forests' trees and camouflaged myself with the ,the cold was so unbearable that I could barely keep my my instincts keep telling me I had to keep silent.

"God,glad I made it…But where's Sherry?I hope she's okay too…"I muttered to myself as I tried to continue my escape.

I was worried about my elder sister both ran away together but we got separated midway.

I got really tired of my running and the snow keeps chilling through all over my body.I want to lose my mind keeps telling me that I had to move where should I go next?Those raiders burnt down my village.I can still see the smoke from here

Meanwhile…Kyle and Sherry's village

"Gotcha you bitch!You're such a pain in the dick to capture"A goon with messy blonde hair and intimidating raider outfit yelled to Sherry

"Fuck You!I ain't gonna doin' shit with you!"Sherry swored to the goon

Then the muscular goon grabbed Sherry's braided Blonde hair and smacked her down to the ground.

"Heh…I love determined girls like you,but let's see how long you'll last"The goon threatened as she tear Sherry's clothes apart with brute force revealing her big other raiders started to rape the girls too

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"The girls' scream resonated through the village to the forests

The girls of the village were gathered and tied the raiders set down fire upon the them to ashes despite the snow.

Back to Kyle's POV

I was confused.I don't know where to go I brought for my escape is just a box of matchsticks.I kept on walking as I lit my matchstick for my guidelight.

As I kept on walking on at least 500 meters through the snowy forest from my mountainous village,I found myself a camp with a lit bonfire near a river behind it.

"A tent?Maybe a wasteland drifter?I wonder if anyone's over there?"I I approached the tent,suddenly a husky dog appeared from inside the he barks loudly as if I'm a threat for him.

*Bark*Bark…Arrr…

"Hey,hey…Relax,Doggy.I don't mean any harm.I need this where's your owner?I'd like to have a word with him…"I said as I tried to calm the dog I approached the bonfire,the dog took a step back seemed scared.

*Achoo!.I sneezed like my attempt to camouflage myself with the snow back there made me got cold.

"Hah…Now that's better…I'm really lucky that I made it this far"I sighed as I reached my hands to the bonfire to warm myself.

As I continued to warm myself up,suddenly,from the river in front of me,A naked woman appeared from the river with a KA-BAR Knife stabbed a big fish.

*Splash!

She was fully naked despite the winter 's a beautiful woman with long light red hair and has a great womanly body with approximately C cup breasts.I was mesmerized by her magnificent body yet afraid at the same time.

"Wha…"I said groggily as I took a step without hesitation,she put down the big fish and readied her knife with her combat stance.I turned around and tried to run away but she sprinted and jumped right at thing I know I got pinned down by her and my neck was threatened with her knife.

"Who are you?Are you one of those demonic-mutants cultist raiders?Spit out your name!"She interrogated sounded angrily.

"No,no!You're mistaken!I'm not one of them!"I tried to reason with her with my face all red and scared

"Then why are you here?"She demanded

Then her expression softens up and surprised of my expression because I started to cry.I covered my eyes with my right hand as my tears keeps falling.

"M-My village of survivors got raided by killed my family and other I got separated by my sister who was running away with me"I explained as I keep sobbing

"I just happened to got here by coincidence as I found the bonfire.I though that I was gonna freeze to death.I don't know where to go now"I continued to explained and kept sobbing as the memories of their assault came to my village was fragile and prone to raiders because we don't have weapons or guns to defend ourselves

She seemed to believe my story and let go of her knife in my she seemed to sympathize with me and gave me her hand.

"Forgive me.I must have shocked you real bad"She said apologetically

"Are you hurt?"She asked as she puts her knife in its sheath cover

"My name's Northrop"I said as I introduced myself still feeling some doubts

"I'm Hathaway.A member of the liberation front and Resident of Vault #331,Our vault's the only who knows the true location of the presidential and political survivors of the United the governmental bunker is largest one and most the society of wasteland has got desperate and locked themselves in the so called presidential bunker"

Liberation Front?I've heard of 're an organization that helps wasteland survivors who are being hunted and enslaved by Tharros of Liberation Front are a ruthless bunch, believe that the end justifies the means

I can't believe she's one of them…I stared with my mouth open

"Come 's get inside the 're both gonna freeze if we stayed like go on inside first.I'll get my fish first"She suggested

Then she got up and took back the fish she just was a big mackerel first thing she does is patting the Husky dog

"There!There!Tim.I brought a fish for you to said as she took another fish she catched at the riverbed.

*Barf!

Tim seemed happy with the fish.I proceeded to enter the clearing my mind and taking a breath,Mandy entered the tent while still she proceeded to grab a towel from her big travelling bag with a hunting rifle beside started to wipe her body with the towel.I can't help but to stare at her sexy,smooth body.

Mandy then noticed me for staring her.I was surprised as She approached me closer.

"Are you still scared of me?"She asked with a playful tone

"Eh…No…I guess?"I replied grogilly

Her C cup boobs are hanging in the air.I can't help but got myself turned that I'm still a normal guy…She noticed me that I fancy her boobs

"What?You like them?"She asked with flat-calm tone

"Wanna cop a feel?"She offered

"Huh?"Her offer really making my dick turned on

Suddenly she grabbed both my hand and guided it to her breasts

"Ah!Ah…"I shivered of both disbelief and amazement

"Go want to fondle them too don't you"She said eroticly while blushing a bit

"Wow…They're actually this soft?"I wondered and amazed

"Wow…So soft…"I said as I tried to pinch her tits

"Ahn…"She let out a soft moan

"Try sucking it,Kyle"She suggested

*Munch…munch…slurp…

Mandy pats my 's in fact taller than me

"Hehe…You're just like a baby,Kyle"

"Aah…Ah"She moaned in surprise

Instinctively,I licked her right tit with my tongue seemed to accept it as she continued moaning

"Kyle…"

She brought her face closer to mine and to my surprise she gave a French kiss right in the lips.

Ah…Her tongue feels so good.

*Mmn…mn…

As we keep kissing,she brought me to My God!My head is is this lustful sensation?

"Hehe…You're so cute, this your first time doing naughty things with a girl?"Mandy teased as she pulled my shirt up and licked my quite build body

I was speechless and blushing hard because of this

"Y…Yes…This is my first"I replied while blushing

"I see…Allow me to pop your cherry then㈏0"She said teasingly

She proceeds to unzip and pulled down my pants revealing my erect cock "Ah…"I gasped in surprise

To my surprise she gently peeled my skin revealing my cock tip

"There we cock's peeled now"She congratulated erotically

"My…My…It's already this big"She commented as she proceeds to suck it gently

After that she suddenly shifted position into a 69 style

"Wow"I thought as I got amazed by her pussy

"Come on, 's Your turn now to make me feel good"She provoked

I proceeded to finger her pussy gently as she continues to suck my erect cock

"Ahn…Your fingers…"She moaned as her pussy started to get wet

We continued our 69 for a while until Mandy started to shift her position again because her pussy got wet enough

"Ha…This feels so feels like my pussy's filled to the brim with cum"She pleased

"It's about time you stick it in me"

"Here we go"

"Hnngg…"She moaned as she started shoving my cock into her tight virgin pussy

"Ah it went in!"She moaned in pleasure

We continued to fuck with Mandy right in top of did it so rough with me even if this is my first time

"Ah…If you keep going so rough,I'm gonna cum"I said grogilly while moaning in pleasure

"Yes,do it!I want you to cum inside right now!"

"Aah!"That was my final moan before I cum so hard inside her

As I got tired of dropped her weight in top of my body

"You're cumming so hard, 's pouring in my pussy"

Then she proceeds to pull out my cock from her pussy and started to sucking it all over again

"S-Sex is so 's wearing out my entire body"I though as I keep on going for another round

Then I dared myself to pull her to my position

"Let's try it from the back now"I suggested and we shifted into Doggy style position

"Hnn…So intense…Even if you were just a virgin a minute ago…"I teased and proceeded to fondle her breasts

"Your tits!They feel so good,Mandy!"I praised

"Ah,yes!Fondle them more!"She provoked again

Then we shifted again into missionary time I'm at my limit as I keep thrusting

"Uhn,I'm gonna cum"I warned her

"Yes give me more!"She moaned and brought my face closer for another French kiss

"Ah…Ahn…Ahn…"Mandy moaned

"Ahn…I'm cumming!"I screamed as I unloaded another shot of cum inside her

"Ugghn…"I collapsed from tiredness right at her top

"You Did well,Kyle"Mandy praised

Then I gathered some energy left to pull out my overheated cock

"It feels so good"

"Hehe me too"

*Smooch*Smooch

Meanwhile…Back at Kyle and Sherry's village

The village young girls are brutally raped while naked by Tharros raiders can't help but moan helplessly as their continuously being raped

Meanwhile Sherry's being raped by multiple men as her vagina being thrusted while forced to suck others' dick

"Mnn…Mnn…"

"Oh FUCK!I'm cumming!"Yelled a goon as he pulls out his cock and cums outside

"It's a pity we can't cum inside her"Commented one goon

"Don't even think about it!The girls gonna play an important role for our future"

"Yeah,yeah I know"

Suddenly,A giant tall muscular Ape-like man about 2m with short military hair approached wore a camo pants with casual military on despite winter with a dog tag (An expy tribute to Jack Mathers from TC:4 for his brutal strength)

"Shit!It's boss"One of the goon surprised

"Hey,that woman looks nice.I'm gonna try her out too"Boss Ed approached them.

"N…No!Stay away from me!"Sherry got really scared of his giantlike body

"K-Kyle…I hope you made it"In her thought

"Alright,Men!"Carry those girls back to our Lord's hideout!"Boss Ed commanded

"Yes Boss"

Back to Mandy's camp

"You must be hungry,right after all that running,right?Here,eat for you that I swimmed the river and took the trouble to catch a fish for Tim and myself"Mandy said as she tossed me a canned food.

It's a reheatable canned meat curry.

"For me?I'm so glad"Kyle thanked

"Oh,have this one too"As she tossed Cherry Nuka Cola

"Wah?You're really giving me all these fancy stuff?"

" you're going to be my companion from now on"

"I-I'll be glad to"I accepted her offer

"Eat we're done we're going to travel to a small survivor village in 're gonna need a gun from now on.I know a guy who sells some weapons in that you the balls to shoot another man's gut in a life-or-death situation?"

"I…I don't know.I never killed someone before"

"Well at least you're gonna train in shooting later.I don't have a spare gun.I only brought my Arisaka Garand for my expedition"

After eating and packed ourselves,We traveled to Northeast to another small village of place seemed like a the people here seemed to welcomed us well

Speedwagon village 2400 hours

We went to a pub-like the Husky dog seemed uneasy as we approached the instinct was Mandy opened the door,The pub owner seemed to be in trouble because he was pinned down by a Yao Guai.

"Shit!Deckard!"Mandy gasped as she aimed her rifle

*Bang!

Then She fired the Yao Guai Point Blank right in the head

*Headshot

*Pant*Pant…"Thanks, .I owe you one brings you here to our small fragile village in the middle of night?I was damn careless to forgot closing the pub back door and let the Yao Guai in"Deckard thanked humbly

"Look,Deckard.I need a favor.I need you to sell your gun for me again"Mandy asked him a favor

"Guns?I stopped sellin these kind of shit 3 weeks ago…But hell,since ya saved me I'll make an exception"

Deckard lead us to his store room in the was quite spacious but filled with he took a box labeled guns and ammos and opened contained a MP-412 REX,Stoeger Coach Gun,And A Mosin Nagant

"Deckard,I want you to teach my new companion target 's new to these kind of cold,harsh least teach him not to shoot himself in the foot"Mandy Requested

"Alright,No the revolver,Kiddo"

"Try pulling the trigger"

*Bang*Bang*Bang

"Now try aiming down the sight"

*Bang*Bang*Bang

*Now try to shoot from crouching position

*Bang*Bang*Bang

Now try to reload your gun on your own

*Reloading

"That's 's got the hang of it…I guess"

"Good"Mandy replied

"Alright,Mandy.I've done my revolver and training course is free since you saved you've got to pay for those other total is 800 Caps"Deckard asked for money

"Heh,Generous as ya go"She said as she gave him the money

"Pleasure doin' business with 't you stay in the village until morning?"

" must make ,Carry those guns with you until we reach the vault"Mandy ordered

"Y-Yes"

We left the village and continued our journey to vault #331 hidden somewhere in a location north deep in the we finally reached the Vault's front door.

"Texxon!"The Vault door asked for a reply

"Sugar"Mandy replied

The vault doors opened and let us were warmly welcomed by the two dweller guard women.

"Ah,Miss Mandy,welcome have you been?Luckily you weren't hurt, sure are a dependable dog"Greeted a cute blonde girl

"Arf!"Tim replied with a bark

"Ah,I was just in for a ,who's that boy over there you brought over?"Another cute blonde guard tells

"I was doing an expedition when this boy coincidently met me in my village got burned down by I made him my companion and from now on he'll be a dweller his SPECIAL for his talent

"Alright,please step over here,boy"

I was asked to stand in front of a scanner.A screen presented me my stats of SPECIAL

Kyle Northrop (PLV.11)

Strength – Lv.1

Perception – Lv.2

Endurance – Lv.2

Charm – Lv.4

Intelligence –Lv. 2

Agility –Lv. 8

Luck –Lv. 5

"Wow,That's one high Agility,boy.I'm sure you'll be doing well in logistics"The guard said

" 's a vault dweller's 'll be wearing these from now on"The other guard handed me a Vault Suit

"Alright, now on you'll be assigned as logistic carriers and cleaning got any objections?"Mandy asked

"N-no absolutely not!I'm glad I could even live as a resident of this vault.I'll be working hard for everyone from now on"I politely accepted

"That's the spirit Boy'o"

Then another woman entered the vault entrance (Inside) to meet Mandy

"Overseer,glad you came you brought something?"A woman with long brunette hair asked

"Here's another pair of guns for you"She handed the bag containing Shotgun and rifle

"Overseer?"I asked confused

"Oh,I almost forgot to introduce you.I'm the overseer of vault #331"

"WHAAT?"I screamed in surprise

Meanwhile at an abandoned church…

Tharros Cult hideout

Altar of sacred evolutionary lifeform birth

Inside a dim-lighted abandoned church,A breeding nest was established in the cultist officer is inspecting a full term blonde pregnant woman tied by a tentacle breasts are sucked and her legs are being spread face blushed like she got turned on by her baby in the womb

"So how's she doing?"

"Her pregnancy's going should be able to deliver anytime now"

"Heh,who would've thought it would grow so fast within just days"

"Ngh…"The woman moaned as her belly contracted

Then suddenly the blonde woman's stomach belly throbbed and moved around

"Oh,she's finally going into labor!"

"Ah…Hyaa!"The woman screamed as she goes through labor and her vagina started to dilate

"Ah,Aaah…"The scream continues as the monstrous baby started to crown

"Nooo…!"

To be continued…

* * *

A/N:Hello,everyone!This is my very first attempt to publish a Fallout fanfic with M-rating and later more f'd up things because…Well I simply like f'd up things that can gave me nightmares for the summary said,You have been warned.

If anyone wondered or seemed familiar with the story script is actually based on a H-manga story.

Yes,One of the most fucked up H-manga that I've ever read and both ruined my childhood purity (I started reading these kind of things at 12).To add things worse it's actually in full color but sadly the writer stopped at chapter 5 because it's just so f'd you guess what is it from?

Anyway,I'll continue the story later on.

Read & Review (Thanks!)


End file.
